The present invention relates to a drip or trickle emitter as used in drip or trickle irrigation. More particularly the invention relates to that type of drip or trickle irrigation device which consists of a plate like element in the interior of which a tortuous path is provided for the flow. This plate like element is composed of two parts which matingly fit into or onto one another. Generally two parts of this kind are fused or welded together, thus forming a plate like element.